


Upsidown run around

by ShatteredElement



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredElement/pseuds/ShatteredElement
Summary: What if the world turned upside down, what if the Flash was a villain, what if all heroes were villains and the villains were heroes? Well this is a story about the flash and what the world could have done to him and other heroes.





	1. A boy in a lightning storm

Barry heard the arguing start again, it was the fifth time since his father got home. It wasn’t new to him after all it had been happening for as long as he could remember. His mother yelling, his father drinking, and him hiding in his room trying to avoid the fight that will eventually happen. Barry didn’t dare try to stop them, if he even tried he’d have to wear another cast for a month. “Do you even care about me or our son?!” His mother yelled, most likely waking the neighborhood in her rage. Barry didn’t hear what his father said but the heavy steps up the stairs told him it didn’t matter. He held a pillow over his face hoping that who ever lost this time didn’t stop by his room. Sadly his door swung open dashing any hope he had to avoid his parents. “Barry get up we’re leaving.” His mother shouted at him. He started to crawl out of his bed when his mother grabbed his hand and began yanking him to the front door.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard his father’s voice. “Don’t you dare take him with you!” He was in the kitchen armed with a knife. “He’s my son you worthless drunk, we both deserve better than you.” His mother’s words were cold and uncaring to her husband. “You think that idiot cop is better than me!” His mother opened the door without replying to his father. Barry tried to pull away from his mother when he saw his father run at them. In their shock his mother was knocked down with Barry. “You whore!” His father growls through clenched teeth as he attempted to stab her with his knife. Barry manages to crawl into the corner of the room as his parents began fighting. A blood curdling scream shakes the block as his mother felt the knife rip into her flesh. She tried to claw at his father’s face as he stabbed at her body. The knife quickly over powers her sad attempt to stop the attack and her body falls limp. It didn’t stop his father from repeatedly plunging the knife into her corpse, until his father was covered in blood and his mother was in shreds.

Barry watched on in horror and disbelief, he wanted to bolt out of the house but he couldn’t seem move his legs. His father started to slow his stabs until he finally stopped altogether. The house felt cold as silents filled the air. “It’s ok Barry you’re safe now, I won’t let anything hurt you.” His father said, as he began to get up and approach Barry. The boy scrambled to get away but his back was already against the wall. His father knelt down in front of him, he brushed some of Barry’s golden locks out of his face making blood smear against skin. His father wrapped his arms around Barry pulling him into a hug, Barry couldn’t stop shaking. “Shh, calm down, it’s alright.” His father calmed, as he pet Barry’s hair. Barry tried to push him away but his father only squeezed him tighter. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.” His father kissed his forehead as the sound of police sirens began to near them.

The police didn’t take long to arrive at the house. “Henry we have the house surrounded, come out with your hands up!” A police officer yelled through the door. His father didn’t notice, he just kept trying to soothe Barry. The police started to kick down the door, only making his father tighten up his already bruising grip. The door slammed into the wall, around seven or so officers rushed in and aimed their guns at them. “Let the boy go Henry!” The police captain shouted. “Oh, so you can take him away from me? Not a chance.” His father switched his soothing voice to a threatening one. “Dad you’re hurting me.” Barry nearly whispered, his voice was covered in fear of his father and being shot. “Henry don’t make me shoot you in front of your own kid.” The captain reasoned. Henry glared at the captain but loosened his grip on Barry. “Be safe and don’t trust anyone.” Henry whispered to Barry as he walked over to the captain and held out his wrists.

The captain handcuffed Henry and walked him out of the house. Barry was left terrified in fear surrounded by police officers trying to console him. A female police officer took him out side and began asking him questions. “What happened?” Was something she asked but Barry stayed quiet, not wanting to describe the event that was on constant repeat in his head. He saw his father in a police car not far away from him. “Where’s he gonna go? His parents are his only family?” The child services officer asked the captain. “I’ll take care of him, me and him are practically family.” The captain answered. “I’ll have to send you some adoption forms then but for now it’s fine if you take care of him.” The officer told him. With that done the captain approached the boy. “Hey kiddo remember me, I was your moms friend.” Barry didn’t say anything. “I’ll be taking care of you from now on.” The captain lead Barry to his truck and strapped him in. “I’ll be right back ok so just stay here.” The captain seemed concerned that Barry wouldn’t talk but left him anyway.


	2. Electric charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s grown up and ready to make his way in the world but might not be making the right start

That happened when Barry was seven and even at eighteen he can recall it clearly. Darryl Frye the police captain adopted him, but Barry quickly grew to hate the man. Darryl would always try to treat Barry like another one of his officers and constantly made Barry wait in the police station for him. It didn’t take long for the convicts at the station to start talking to Barry, they gave him tips on how to pickpocket and steal. Barry started to use the tips to get what he wanted at first from Darryl, then from friends, and finally from strangers. He started getting better and better as years go by, he rarely got caught stealing. His grades declined as soon as he was adopted, he only when to school to get away from Darryl and because he had to. Now he was eighteen now he could leave the hell hole Darryl calls home. 

Barry has a plan to leave on his birthday, the plan is to steal Darryl’s truck and drive out of town. After that he doesn’t really know what to do or where to go as long as he was out of Central City. Barry snuck out of his room at around one in the morning with a duffel bag full of all his things which thankfully wasn’t much. Darryl was asleep in his room making his plan much easier. Barry tiptoes to the garage as fast as he can trying desperately to be careful. Once at the garage he opens the car doors and jumps in the truck. He didn’t need to hot wire the truck because Darryl never took the keys out, he slowly backs the truck up until he can get out then guns to Star City. He doesn’t notice the police on his tail until he hears sirens ringing around him. He doesn’t stop though he knows if they caught him he’d have to go back to Darryl so instead he pushes the peddle to the floor. He keeps his eyes on the road swerving to not hit people accidentally hitting a few cars. The gas was quickly running out as he maneuvers the streets. He saw a road block at the only other exit and finally emits defeat.

The truck screeches to a stop in front of the blockade. “Step out of the car with you hands on your head!” A police man yells into a speaker. Barry begrudgingly opens the car door and steps out. He takes about four or five steps before turning to the blockade and putting his hand behind his head. A few officers approach him with handcuffs. “You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.” A officer starts listening his rights as a few others start to recognize him. “Oh that’s Barry, you know Darryl kid. Who wants to call him?” Someone says as they put him into a police car. A officer gets into the car and beings to dive to the station. It doesn’t take long to drive to CCPD, when they arrive he is put into a holding cell that had three other guys in it. “Darryl will be here soon.” The officer tells him.

Barry sits down on the only bench and looks at the other men. One is old and looks drunk or on something. Another is pacing back and forth, he looks a round middle age. The last one is around his age and sitting next to him. “So what did you do?” The guy asks. “Stole a car and took it for a joy ride out of town, you?” “Cracked the wrong safe and my gang left without me.” The man said offhandedly. “So who are you?” Barry doesn’t really care but maybe talking to someone will be entertaining. “Patrick, but some call me eel for some reason. How about you?” “Barry, just Barry.” Barry hears footsteps of someone coming to the cell. He sees Darryl stomping down the hallway, face red with rage. “Barry, get over here right now.” His voice boils with pure anger, leaving no room for arguing.

Barry waves good bye to his new acquaintance and approaches his foster father. Darryl quickly unlocks the cell and latches around Barry’s wrist. As Darryl begins to drag Barry to a questioning room another officer locks the cell. Barry struggles to keep pace with Darryl, the man’s painful grip doesn’t help either. Thankfully the questioning rooms aren’t far from the holding cells. Darryl smashes into the door and tosses Barry at the metal table. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? How much damage you caused?!” Darryl rages but Barry just smirks. “I’ve got an idea.” His snarky remark only angers Darryl more. “Don’t sass me son! I’m the one trying to keep you from going to jail and-” “Don’t call me son! I’m not your fucking son!” Darryl’s take aback from Barry’s sudden outburst. “Look you might’ve given me a house and food, but you sure as hell ain’t my father! So stop trying to be one for me, I don’t need another dead beat dad.” Barry can feel the bile in his words as he towers over Darryl.

Darryl stands his ground not giving Barry the satisfaction of winning an argument with him. “With the way you’re acting maybe Henry should have disciplined you better, cause you turned into a spoiled brat who thinks he has room to talk back.” Barry turns red with rage. “Don’t. Talk. About. Him.” Barry’s words are are firm as his hands curl into fists. “Don’t threaten me boy.” Darryl stares at Barry with matching animosity. “Sit.” Barry slowly backs into a chair, not breaking eye contact with Darryl. Darryl sits in one across the table. “Now, give me one good reason to not put you in jail.” Barry stays silent as he glares daggers into Darryl. “Nothing? Really? So you’re fine going to jail for six months to a year?” Barry nods his head. “Anything is better than being near you.” Barry growls. “Fine I’ll go ask when’s court and you can stay here like any other criminal.” Darryl barks.

Barry is left in the questioning room alone since Darryl left. ‘The door should be locked’ is all Barry can think about be he knows he wouldn’t be able to get out of this mess by running. “Damn it...” His voice feels foreign to him. “I’m really going to jail that’s perfect, just perfect.” He starts to rant at himself, it doesn’t take long before he’s pacing back and forth with a mix of fear, anger, and anticipation. After a minute or two the door creeks open, Barry’s head snaps to the door instantly. “Uh Barry? Captain told me to bring you back to the holding cell.” A young officer that can’t be much older than him says. “Who the hell are you?” Barry snarls as he looks the man over. “Uh Lenard Snart, I’m new.” He answers, he watches Barry like he’s a rabid dog that’s about to lash out. “No shit, you’re new. Why did Darryl ask you to get me?” Barry notes that Lenard is about his size but with much more muscle than him. “Captain is just seeing when you’re court day is, he just didn’t want you here unsupervised.” “Oh so now he wants me to be supervised why couldn’t he do that years ago?” Barry’s voice drips with anger. 

“I can tell this is a bad time but do you want to talk about it?” Lenard asks with caution. “Hell no, why in the world do you think I’d want to even discuss my sad excuse for a foster dad especially to a stranger?” Barry yells at Lenard. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t impose on family members.” Lenard feels guilty for fueling the flames to Barry’s rage. “He isn’t my family he’s just some idiot who slept with my mom and felt responsible for her death.” Barry huffs which only makes Lenard feel worse. “Do you want to go back to the holding cell it’s almost dinner time.” Lenard offers. “...Sure, got nothing better to do.”


	3. Lightning bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to jail and makes a new friend as he sees an old enemy.

Three days later Barry sits in a court room. He doesn’t know anything about court and never wanted to until now. “Bartholomew Henry Allen how do you plead?” Barry cringes at his name, he loathes it about as much he loathes his father. “Guilty, I guess.” He plays nonchalant but inside his head he’s hyperventilating. “Good you’re not making this difficult, we’ll let the jury decide your sentence.” The judge says, to which the jury start to speak to each other. Barry can feel the eyes of people drilling into him as they speak. One of the jury members stands up. “We think six months with parole is a good amount for a first offense.” Barry starts to feel dread climb up his back ‘that’s half a year’ is what his mind is whispers. “Then it’s decided, six months in Iron Heights with the promise of parole. Court dismissed.” The judge slams his gavel down signing away Barry to prison. He’s quickly taken to an armored truck with other prisoners and driven to Iron Heights.

They arrive at the prison at noon. The officers search all the new arrivals. Then they take their clothes and give the convicts two sets of orange jump suits with under garments. The officer then lead them to cells, Barry is thrown into a cell with an occupant. “Hal you got a roommate, don’t make us take him away like the last one.” A officer warns Barry’s new cell mate. “I’ll play nice.” Hal says to the officer as they shut the cell. Barry looks Hal up and down, he’s not much taller or older than him but he has more defined muscle than Barry. “So what’s your name pretty boy?” Hal asks with a grin. “Barry Allen, and don’t call me pet names.” Barry glares at him. “Interesting... Well Barry, I’m Hal Jordon.” Hal holds out his hand for Barry to shake, which Barry does.

“What so interesting about my name?” Barry asks as he watches the man move off the bottom bunk so Barry can place his things. “Well there’s another guy around here with the last name Allen could you two be related?” “Don’t really have any family left so I don’t know.” Barry doesn’t have any aunts or uncles so there’s no one that Barry can think of other than his father. “Well he’s like fifty or so, the name Henry ring any bells?” Barry freezes in place. “So you do know him.” Hal notices. “...Yes I do, now can you drop it.” Barry hopes Hal takes the hint, he really doesn’t want to lose his temper on his first day. “Ok... I guess you two don’t have a good history then, sorry didn’t mean to salt the wound.” Hal apologists. “It’s fine, I just don’t like to talk about my old man...” 

Barry finishes placing his things, when he turn around he sees Hal’s face full of concern and realization. “Wait, Henry’s you’re dad? You’re the little angel he’s talking about?” Hal looks Barry up and down trying to find the resemblance. “Angel? That demon thinks I’m an angel?” Barry let’s out a chuckle. “He couldn’t be more wrong if he tried.” Barry finishes. “Well if he’s your dad then you’re pretty high on the food chain here.” Hal says smiling. “Why do you say that?” Barry asks. “Your daddy saved one of the biggest, toughest, baddest guys here when the guards wouldn’t. After that the dudes crew protects him, he also leads them around some. Got to admit the guy’s intimidating.” Hal tells him. “So he’s another nut case with power, great.” Barry tries to hide the pent up anger but fails. “I guess...” Hal comments.

A loud bell rips them out of their conversation, the door slides open as it does. “Lunch time!” A officer yells over the intercom. Hal gives Barry a smile. “Stick close to me, I’ll show you the ropes.” Barry follows him out of the cell where they stand in a line to get into the cafeteria. The mild case of claustrophobia Barry has doesn’t like the small crowded hallway or the person brushing up against his back. Barry tries to hurry Hal forward so they can get out of the small space but Hal won’t budge. “Calm down Bare, we’ll get there it just takes a bit.” Hal reassures him. Barry calms down some but not enough to keep from shifting his weight every three seconds.

They get to the lunch room, which helps Barry breath with the tall roof and massive space. Hal grabs a tray and hands Barry one. “Just gonna tell you this now the food here sucks.” Hal says. “Oh I was expecting to be served quail and wine each day.” Barry jokes, Hal chuckles a bit. “I’d like to see you do better Jordon!” A prisoner serving food yells as he plops a glob of colorful mush on their trays. “Sorry...” Hal apologists to the prisoner. Barry and Hal start looking for a free table once they have their food. “The cooks are sensitive about the food, I sorta forgot that.” Hal admits. “I can see that. You apparently already have a name around here, why’s that?” Barry notices people glancing at them, some are hungry eying his ass, and others are scarcely watching Hal. “Oh I got a habit of losing my temper with dangerous people and surviving.” “So a troublemaker.” Barry clarifies. “Well ya.” Hal seems to have a bit of pride for being a troublemaker.

They find a table close to the door leading to the yard, where a few prisoners were exercising. Once they sit Barry notice a few people start heading their way, they might be heading to the yard but Barry can’t help but feel paranoid. “So I gonna ask, what got you in here?” Hal asks. “A joy ride in my foster dad’s truck, I banged up a few cars and people trying to avoid the police.” Barry gives a devilish smile recalling the faces of a few people he nearly ran over. “Looks like you want to do it again, how-” Hal’s cut off by someone slamming their hand on the table. Both Barry and Hal turn to a man who towers over both of them and is definitely stronger. “Is your name Barry Allen?” The man narrows his eyes at Barry. “Y-yes?” His words are caught in his throat, the man scares him even his voice is intimidating to Barry. “Good then both of you come with me.” The man begins to walk towards the yard. Barry turns to Hal who looks just as befuddled as him.

Hal leaves his tray and follows the man, Barry reluctantly dose the same. The man leads them into the yard and heads to a crowd of big buff guys, making both Hal and Barry nervous. “I found him boss, Jordon took a liking to him so I brought him too.” Hal and Barry see the boss is none other than Henry Allen. “Thank you Jones, that’s all I needed.” Henry tells the man then turns to Barry. “Oh my little baby how you’re grown, you almost look like a man now.” Henry hugs Barry who is frozen in fear. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, everyday I wanted to call you but I wasn’t allowed to.” Barry’s face twists to a grimace he felt like dinner because of the predatory eyes watching him, and being unable to move in his father’s deathly grip. “We have so much to catch up on, but first we need to get a few things straightened out.” Henry’s happy demeanor switches to hostel as he lets go of Barry and turns to Hal.

“Uh... hi Mr.Allen?” Hal sifts uncomfortable as Henry glares at him. “I’m going to tell you this once Jordon, you touch my kid and I’ll cut your hand off. Got it?” Henry’s friends crack their knuckles to intimidate Hal more. “Y-yes sir.” Hal shakes his head to try appeasing Henry. “Good, you can go now.” Henry turns back to Barry and Hal begins to scurry away. “No! Uh please I want Hal to stay with me.” Barry doesn’t want to be alone with Henry even if he only met Hal, he’s still safer than Henry. Henry’s a bit taken aback by Barry’s out burst. “Fine, he can stay but I better not hear a peep out of him.” Barry grabs Hal’s arm in a bruising grim, and gives him pleading eyes in hopes he understands why Barry wants him to stay.

Henry tells Barry about how to get “jobs” around the prison, and countless other things. The other prisoners start to give him tips on crime and how to cover your tracks. Barry takes the advice to start running so he can become faster and does a few lifts to become stronger. In no time at all he starts to gets jobs to steal from prisoners and from guards. After the first few times he doesn’t get caught, more and more people give him jobs. Henry even gives him a job once or twice, Barry wises he could refuse those jobs. After three months Barry made a name for himself. Him and Hal become close friends and are nearly inseparable in the yard. They usually challenge each other in races or strength, Barry always wins the races and Hal wins in strength.


	4. Energy accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom doesn’t last as long as Barry likes.(A bit shorter than I’d like but whatever)

Six months pass by faster than Barry expects, him and Hal are in their cell talking when a guard walk in. “Really? You in the Air Force? I don’t buy it.” Barry scoffs in disbelief at what Hal told him. “Nah it’s true I even got to fly a few planes before I got kicked, that’s why I stole one to get the rush back before I got shot down here.” Hal tells him relaxing behind Barry on the bed. “Sounds like you really love airplanes.” Barry relaxes on Hal, letting the man gush about his past. “Oh trust me when we get out I’ll take you flying so you can see why I love it so much.” The familiar scream of their cell door pulls the two out of the moment. “Allen you’re free to go.” The officer stands in the hallway waiting for Barry to leave the cell. “Oh, I didn’t even realize... well bye Hal I’ll see you when ever you get out.” Barry gets up and stretches. “Hey I’ll call you later, and you better come visit me some time.” Hal rolls off the bed and gives him a hug. “Will do, see ya later.” Barry walks to the door and waves goodbye to Hal, the officer closes the cell and begins to lead Barry to his things.

Barry is given his old clothes and belongings which wasn’t much. He changes into skinny jeans that hug his legs tighter than he remembers and a T-shirt with logo for a band he likes. He finally pulls on his red plaid jacket and hands the officer his prison scrubs. “Done? Good, a man is out front waiting for you.” The officer leads him past the fence, Barry can see Henry glaring at him. “What’s wrong Darryl? You still mad at me?” Barry teases him, only to get a harsher glare. “Get in.” Barry rolls his eyes but obeys. Darryl starts up the truck without another word to him. “Yep, still mad...” Barry comment looking out the window to the upcoming bridge connecting the prison to the mainland. 

A officer working at the bridge lowers it for them to leave. “I’m not mad, just disappointed.” Darryl nearly whispers. “If you think I care then you’re wrong.” Barry grumbles. “Look, I know we’re not on good terms right now but can we restart?” Darryl’s voice weak, like he’s going to cry. “What do you mean? Restart what?” Barry stares at Darryl, he never heard the man cry. “Our relationship. I don’t want to put you back in prison, or have you hate me. So can we start over?” Darryl is griping the steering wheel like it’s the one thing keeping him from crying. “Sure I guess, but I’m not promising anything.” Barry fakes a smile, one of the things he got good at in prison. “Thank you, now how about we get you some food, how’s big belly burger sound.” “Like a dream, I’ve been dying for some real food.”

Barry plays nice until his parole is done. He moves out of Darryl’s house but still gets visits from him. Darryl brings him food and Barry doesn’t complain. Barry masquerades as a normal gas station employee but his real job is strictly criminal. He took the tips he learned in prison and kept contacts with a few big bosses. He tries to steal from criminals for criminals but the occasional rich idiot catches his attention. Once Hal is free, Barry let’s him stay in his apartment as long as he helps pay rent. Hal help Barry mainly by talking to his clients or keeping an eye out. Hal eventually gets him a job he’d never forget.

Hal sits on the couch talking to one of their clients while Barry makes them coffee. “So you want us to get you a special flash drive from STAR labs? You know we usually don’t take jobs like these right?” Hal questions the woman sitting next to him. “Yes, I know but trust me it’ll be worthwhile for both of you.” Barry sets a two cups of coffee in front of them. “How much we talking?” Barry asks the woman. “How’s one million sounds? Oh and half upfront so here.” She places five stacks of money on the table. Hal and Barry blink then stare at the women wondering how she got this money. “Do we have a deal?” She asks in mock innocents. “Deal!” Both the men say in unison. “Pleasure doing business with you.” The woman shakes both their hand. “Pleasure’s all ours miss, let me show you out.” Hal leads the women out.Hal quickly turns back to Barry after he made sure the women left. “Let’s get start.” Barry nods his head. “It’s got to be full proof, no mistakes or side tracking.” “That’s gonna be tough think we can do it?” Hal scratches his neck nervously. “We better...”

They start to watch STAR labs, and begin to map out the place before they even attempt to steal from such a company. Barry taps into the security cameras, something he learnt after a few jobs went south. Hal researches employees trying to find out if anyone is extremely dangerous. After a week of this they make the plan. At around nine pm Barry dresses into a light gray skin tight suit, leather gloves, soft shoes, an ear peace, and finally night vision goggles. “Still say pure white would’ve been better because of the white walls.” Hal comment from the front seat of their car. “It should be dark so light gray is the better option.” Barry tells him. “Whatever, just be fast cuz it’s about to storm.” Hal looks through the window its raining pretty hard, but this was the only day with little security and little workers. “Look who’s talking about speed, slow poke.” Barry jokes. “Ya ya, now get going.”

Barry leaves the car and makes his way up the fire escape to the roof. The rain starts to soak into his clothes and hair but Barry doesn’t care. Barry looks into the sun roof and spots the flash drive locked up in a glass case on the wall. Barry pulls the the window open after tying a rope a round to a vent leading into the building. Lowering himself down into the building, Barry looks around finding shelves full of chemicals, technology, no guards, a camera that was now looping footage from the last hour. Once down he dashes for the glass case with the drive. It doesn’t take him long to unlock it since it’s just a normal key lock. Snatching the drive he rushes for the rope eager to leave. 

He grabs the rope right before hearing the loudest crack of thunder in his life, the room shakes slightly. Barry shakes his head before fear can get to him and begins climbing. Sadly he doesn’t get far before he feels the most intense pain imaginable, it feels like everything’s in slow motion then. He sees the chemicals on the shelves explode and fall on him as he sees his arms burst open. He falls to the ground wanting to scream, but his mouth doesn’t move. The lightning stops, leaving him in a pool of blood and chemicals. An image of his mother after what his father did to her comes to his mind, he feels as helpless as she must’ve felt then. He tries to move but only manages to lift his head before everything goes black.


	5. Cold days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenard Snart finds a man in pain and can’t help but save him.

Lenard Snart arrives at STAR labs an hour before his sister told him to so he could give her some company. He notices a car with a man sitting in it, the man’s just playing with his phone making Lenny think he’s just waiting for someone. Lenny makes his way to the door with an umbrella above him so he doesn’t get wet. The door dings as he enters, a security guard looks up from her computer and gives him a smile. “Hey Lenny, here to get Lisa?” “Ya, but I’m just going to annoy her until she want to go home.” The guard chuckles a bit. “She should still be in her lab with the new guy, I think he’s shadowing her.” “Good to know, well see ya later.” Lenny waves goodbye to the guard and heads to the elevator.

The elevator chimes when it reaches the floor his little sisters lab is on. He looks into the rooms before finding his sister, and a vary young looking guy. “Hey sis who’s your new friend?” Lisa looks up from what she’s doing, a smile appears on her face as she notices her big brother. “Hey bro, this is Alex Walker. Alex this is my big brother Lenard.” Alex holds out his hand for Lenny to shake. “Hi pleased to meet you Mr. Snart.” “Just call me Lenny, Mr. Snart was my dad.” Lenny recalls his father’s face, he was harsh at times but Lenny alway wants to make him proud. “Sorry, so why are you here Lenny?” Lenny snaps out of his daydream. “Just to wait for her to finish up.” Lisa rolls her eyes. “You should start bringing snacks then.” “Next time I will just tell me what you want me to pick up.”

They talk for a while until they hear a loud crack of lightning and glass smashing. “What the hell was that?” Lenny asks the two scientists as if they’d know more than him. “I don’t know but that sounds like it came from the storage room.” Lisa says before they all rush to the room. Lisa quickly unlocks the door. “Oh god!” Alex says trying to hold his composure despite the horrific sight before them. A man lays in a pool of blood, chemicals, and glass. “Call an ambulance Lisa! Alex get anything that can hold his wounds!” Lenny picks up the man who’s surprisingly light, and hurry’s to a clean table. Lisa starts calling the hospital, and Alex runs off to get the medical kits. “Ok, we just need to keep pressure on these until Alex comes back.” Lisa presses down on the biggest wound she sees, gaining a light whimper from the man, showing he’s at least alive. Lenny holds a wound around his neck. “Hey, hey, can you hear me? You’re going to be ok just stay with us.” They man only whimpers at his words.

Alex returns and begins to tie up every wound he sees on the man. They all keep pressure on the bigger wounds as they wait for the doctors to get up the stairs, thankfully they arrive vary quickly and take the man to the hospital. Lenny then wonders why he was in the storage room. “Did either of you recognize that guy? Does he work here?” Lisa and Alex shake their heads. “I’ve never seen him before, but he did leave the janitor a mess.” Lisa tells him before packing up her stuff to leave. “I hope none of those chemicals where important...” Alex mumbles as he tries to clean up a bit. “They where just spares but I hope none of them got in his system.” Lisa tells Alex. “I’m guessing time to go? Alex do you need a ride?” Lenny asks. “Sure...” The three head out to Lenny’s car and drive home.

The next day after work Lenny visits the hospital wanting to know if that man is alright. “Hi, I’m here to see a man who came here yesterday, he was bleeding a lot, had blond hair, early twenties.” The receptionist looks for anyone matching the description. “Oh yes Bartholomew Henry Allen, he’s alive but hasn’t woken up yet, he seems to have gone into a coma. Another man came to visit him too, he should still be here.” The woman hands him some papers to fill out, he fills them out then heads to Barry’s room. He opens the door to see a man with dark brown hair in a pilot’s jacket, the man turns to him when he hears the door. “Who the hell are you?” Lenny gives off a friendly smile and holds out his hand. “I’m Lenard Snart, I was just checking to see if he’s ok after last night. How about you?” The man studies him but doesn’t shake his hand. “Hal Jordon... So you’re the one that saved my buddy?” Lenny shrugs. “I couldn’t just let someone bleed out.”

Lenny sits down by Hal, a long silents draws out until Lenny opens his mouth. “So any idea, why you’re buddy was in STAR labs?” Hal seems uncomfortable near Lenny. “He was probably just picking up something for a friend, we have a few that work there.” Lenny can tell it’s a lie just but the way Hal sounds, and is acting but doesn’t say anything. “This... probably costs a lot, if you want I’ll help pay for the medical bills.” Lenny feels a bit responsible for Barry since he found him. Hal gives at him a look of bewilderment. “That would be great, but what’s the catch?” “No catch I just want to help.” Hal radiates distrust for Lenny, but then he turns to Barry and lowers his head. “That’s nice of you... can you also keep an eye on him, tell me whenever he wakes up?” “Uh sure, but why are you asking me to watch him?” A strange look of guilt crawls over Hal’s face. “I’m leaving town soon, and I need to know if Barry’s going to be ok. Who better to ask then the guy who saved his life?” Lenny’s better nature is already going to make him check up on Barry. “I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.”

Hal smiles at him. “Thank you, Lenard.” Hal writes down his number and hands it to Lenny. “Call me once he wakes up or if anything goes wrong, ok.” “Ok.” Hal quickly leave the room leaving Lenny with Barry. Lenny watches Barry trying to remember why he looks familiar, about an hour later an nurse tells him visiting hours are over. The next day Lenny asks around his work if anyone knows the name Barry Allen. “Why do you want to know my son?” Lenny jumps at the sudden voice behind him, he turns around to see the captain. “Barry’s your son?” “Not by blood but yes.” The captain clarifies. “I wanted to know if he has a record or anything because I swear I’ve met him before.” Lenny also needed to file a breaking and entering charge on him. “He has a record, when you started he went on a joy ride in my truck. When did you see him because I haven’t heard from him in a week and I’m getting worried.” Lenny notices the slight desperation in the captain’s voice. “He’s in the hospital, he had and accident and went into a coma.”

The captain pails. “What?” “I found him bleeding out in a locked storage room at STAR labs. I think he was hit by lightning but I don’t really know.” The captain grabs Lenny’s arms. “Why didn’t you alert the station?!” The captain yells. “The operator was supposed to do that.” The captain pulls him close. “Then why didn’t they?” “I don’t know.” The captain releases him and begins to walk away. “Where are you going?” Lenny shouts at him. “To see my son!” The captain storms out of the station. ‘Why is he so mad?’ Lenny thinks. Lenny searches through files until he finds Barry’s, he starts to look through it trying to find out as much as he can.

Months begin to pass by, Lenny visits Barry everyday he can. Lenny sometimes finds the captain talking to Barry when he comes to visit. Lenny tells Barry about his day when ever he visits and it helps him vent his problems or open up to a few insecurities he has. Around nine months pass, Barry hasn’t moved aside from a few twitches here and there. Until one day Lenny begins talking with Barry like he usually did. Barry had been twitching a lot more than usual, then Lenny hears a grunt. He turns around to see Barry slowly stirring awake. Barry’s eyes slowly blink open and his arms tremble as they move to his head. Then Barry begins to gag on the feeding tube down his throat, his arms race to pull it out. Lenny races to get a doctor before he hurts himself. “Hey I need some help in here!” He shouts getting a few nurses and doctors to rush in. They have to hold him down until they pull the tube out.


	6. Speedy recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up after nine months of a coma to find out things aren’t the same as he remembers.

Barry hears talking making his headache hurt worse. He tries to talk but can’t make much more than a grunt, then he feels something keeping his mouth open and something down his throat. He bites down and opens is eyes, he sees white walls and whatever is keeping his mouth open. He gags trying to get it out before grabbing it and trying to yanking it out. He hears someone shout something before a few people start to hold him down. He fights as they pull a tube out of his mouth. He doubles over trying not to throw up, someone gives him a trash can before the disgusting flavor fills his mouth. He hold the tiny trash can shivering until all he can do is dry heaving. He feels someone place their hand on his back, if he had all his strength he’d punch them but their touch actually soothes some of his pain.

“Are you alright?” Someone asks him oddly slow. “Not really...” His voice sounds scratchy and hurts to use. Barry lifts his head to see who’s around him. A doctor is at the foot of the bed, a few nurses are on the sides, and a cop in uniform is stroking his back. “What happened?” All Barry can recall is a mission to get a drive, some flashes of lightning, and blood a lot of blood. “You got hit by lightning and fell into a coma.” The doctor tells him. “A coma? For how long?” “Nine mouths.” A nurse says. “Nine months! No I couldn’t have been out that long, it’s not possible.” The feeling of dread starts consuming him. What happened to him, what had he missed in his coma, how much money did he lose by just being in the hospital? 

The anxiety causes him to start shaking, the cop behind him pulls him into a hug trying to calm him down like a child. “It’s ok, calm down, everything’s going to be fine.” The man whispers into his ear. After a while he calms down and the man lets him go. “We’d like to keep you here for another week just to make sure you’re alright.” The doctor tells him. “No! I don’t want to be here, I hate hospitals, I hate doctors, and I especially hate needles!” He narrows his eyes at the doctor. “Come on one week isn’t that long, plus you just woke up so maybe a week of rest would be good.” The cop tells him. “Who the hell are you? How can you know what’s good for me better than myself?” Barry glares at the man who seems to be a bit taken aback by his harsh words. “I... I just don’t want you to get hurt.” The doctor and nurses look between the two and begins to leave. “We’ll let you two sort this out...”

Barry watches the nurses leave glaring at all of them. “You didn’t answer my question. Who are you?” Barry scans the cop trying to understand why he is near him. “I’m Lenard Snart, I found you when you got struck by lightning at STAR labs. By the way the chip you sole got fried.” Lenny tells him. “W-whatareyoutalkingaboutIdidn’tstealanything!” Barry quickly lies, Lenny just gives him a weird look. “I didn’t understand any of that, but don’t worry I didn’t tell anyone about it.” “Why not?” Barry asks being as untrusting as his friend Hal was to Lenny. “Because you now owe me, and you can fulfill that by staying here at least for three days.” “...Fine, but after three days I’m leaving immediately.” Lenny smiles and holds out his hand. “Deal?” Barry looks at his hand for a few seconds, but then grabs it. “Deal.”

Barry waits impatiently for the days to pass. The second day his foster father Darryl shows up. “Hey, how are you doing?” Darryl tries. “How do you think?” Barry grumbles as he changes channels on the TV. “Not good? Those scars look painful, do they hurt?” Darryl points to the gigantic lightning scars on his torso. “Not really, I can’t even feel them.” “Did you tell the doctor that?” Darryl asks. “Hell no, I don’t need them trying to keep me here even longer.” Darryl give Barry a concerned look. “Please don’t be like that, they just want you to be healthy.” “I am healthy.” Darryl sighs realizing how useless it is to persuade Barry to talk to the doctor. “Here take this, call me if you need anything.” Darryl hands him a bag with some food. “Whatever.” Darryl leaves with a sad sigh.

Barry is starting to get restless on the final day, he can’t manage to sit still for longer than a minute. “Excited?” Barry snaps his head to the familiar voice of Hal. “Nah more irritated, so where have you been?” “Well I went to Coast City when you wouldn’t wake up but after a month or so, and something amazing happened.” Barry notices a green glowing ring on Hal’s left hand. “You got hitched to a chick who loves green?” “What? Oh, no. Do you really think I’d ever settle down? Hell no.” Barry shrugs, and grabs Hal’s hand to see the ring. “So how’d you get it? And what is it?” “Well it’s a ring obviously. I got it from a dying alien.” Barry burst out laughing. “Ya let me guess it’s also magic.” Hal glares at him. “Yes actually it is.” Another burst of laughter erupts from Barry. “Prove it.” Hal smiles before saying a strange rhyme. “In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight, beware the power of green lanterns light!” A bright flash of light blinds Barry for a a few seconds, once it disappears he sees a bright glowing green skin suit stuck to Hal.

“Cool right? Guess what that’s not even the best part.” Hal revels in Barry’s amazement and begins to make something from his ring. Barry watches intensity trying to understand what is happening, he sees the green light turn into a perfect green replica of him. “Pretty cool right?” Hal boasts making the replica mimic Barry. “Wow, just wow, can it just make whatever you want?” “Pretty much, but it disappears if I’m not concentrating or runs out of power.” Hal tells Barry who is messing with the replica. “Still it’s pretty cool wish I had something like that.” Hal powers down the ring so no one notices the glow of his suit. “Anyway let get going.” “Can’t still have two hours before I can leave.” Barry glances at the clock in spite. “Why?” Hal questions “Lenny’s coming by to check on me, making sure I didn’t break our deal.” “Deal?” Barry waves his hand and starts asking more questions to change the subject.

Barry and Hal continue to talk about events Barry missed until they hear the door open. Lenny walks in with a woman neither of them know. “Oh hi Hal, it’s good to see you.” Lenny says as he notices him. “Who’s she?” Barry asks. “Oh this is my sister Lisa, she just wanted to are sure you get home alright.” Lisa gives them a bright smile, but Hal just laughs. “So you two want to come all the way to Coast City with us, bit far for someone you don’t even know.” “What? I’m not going to Coast, I’m staying in Central.” Barry tells Hal. “Dude our stuff is at my place in Coast, plus you don’t even have an apartment here anymore.” “I said I’m staying in Central, I can get an apartment pretty easy, I just need to find a job.” Barry argues, with both men starting to get more and more heated with each comment, Lisa tries to calm the situation. “If you need a place to stay, Lenny has a spare room you can stay at until you get a job.” Barry and Hal turns to the siblings. “Really, and is that ok with Lenny?” Barry asks. “Uh sure, I don’t see why not.” “Good it’s settled, Barry will stay with Lenny and Hal will hold on to Barry things until he has a place to put them.” Lisa claps her hands telling the men that there’s no room to argue with her.

Lenny calls a nurse to bring them the paperwork to release Barry. Barry runs through the information quickly trying to leave as fast as he can. “Done!” Barry hands back the papers gaining a look of shock from everyone. “There’s no way you filled out five papers in ten seconds.” Hal says. “That was not ten seconds more like ten minutes.” “No it was ten seconds.” Lenny says as the nurse looks through the pages. “Everything’s in order and filled out...” She says, looking at Barry with wide eyes. The nurse quickly takes the paperwork and leaves, running like a bat out of hell. “What scared her?” Barry asks no one in particular. “You probably.” Hal says nonchalant as he returns to his normal composure. “Uh... let’s go they’ll call if we missed some paperwork.” Lisa says clearly uncomfortable being near Barry. 

They head out to the parking lot in silence. Lisa abruptly stops in her tracks making the guys slow down and turn to her. “What’s wrong sis?” Lenny asks. “I just remembered that I have to get back to work soon, so you guys can ride with Hal right?” Lisa squirms under Hal’s vision. “I guess-” Hal can’t even finish before Lisa bolts away tossing a quick “goodbye” behind her. “Is your sister always like that?” Barry asks as the men follow Hal to his car. “Not really, I’ll ask her about it later...” Hal unlocks his car as they approach only to have a flash of light zoom past him, in a second Barry goes from behind him to shotgun in his car. “You saw that too right?” Lenny asks him. “Ya, same as before...” They get into the car in near silence aside for Barry fidgeting with a toy he found on the floor. “So where’s you’re house Len?” Barry asks. “Huh- oh, sorry it’s 649 North Avenue.”

It doesn’t take long to get to Lenny’s house. Once there Lenny gives them a small tour of his two story house, Lenny leaves Barry and Hal in the guest room to go get some blankets and pillows for Barry to sleep with. The second he leaves Hal grabs Barry’s arm. “What the hell is up with you!” He whisper yells as to not make Lenny come back. “What are you talking about? I’m fine, what up with you?” Barry tries to make Hal release his arm but to no avail. “Dude you keep speeding through stuff like that paperwork and running to the car. How the hell are you so fast?” Barry takes a second to think. “...I don’t know but to me everything just seems to be really slow, and I do mean everything even talking.” “How long has it been like this?” Barry shrugs as Hal finally release his grip. “Since I woke up, but I thought I was just bored.” Barry watches Hal pace back and forth in deep thought until he stops. “So it’s true meta humans do exist, and that accident must have triggered yours to activate.” “Meta humans?” Barry rises a brow trying to understand what Hal was talking about. “Dude you’re a meta, you’re better than human now you got powers.”

The door creaks open as Lenny returns with the blankets. “Sorry it took so long, what are you two talking about?” Lenny places the blankets on the bed. “Nothing really, hey I’m going to take Barry out around town so he can stretch his legs we’ll be back later.” Hal says not really giving Barry a choice in whatever he was planning to do. “Oh in that case here Barry it’s the key to the house, don’t stay out too late.” Lenny tosses Barry a key as Hal rushes him out the door. Once outside Hal shoves Barry into his car. “Ok so what are we doing?” Barry asks. “As I said we’re going to stretch your legs, in other words we’re going to see how fast you are.” Barry gives Hal a strange look. “Shouldn’t we keep this under lock and key until I get the hang of it?” “Relax Bare, I’m taking us to the old wear house on the edge of town so no one will see us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I took a break at thanksgiving and Christmas but I tried to make this longer to make up for it. :)


	7. The Billionaire Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal tests out Barry’s speed then makes the mistake of introducing Barry to his “friend”

Half an hour passes before Barry feels the car jolt to a stop. Looking out the window he sees a familiar empty parking lot surrounding an old wear house. “Come on Bare.” Hal calls as he lights up his ring and forms a motorcycle. “So how are we going to test my speed?” Barry says hopping out of the car. “We’re going to have one of our old races, once around the building the finish line is the car.” “Oh you think you can out run me?” Barry smiles. “Oh hell no, I’m not running you are. I’m using this beautiful motorcycle which is the fastest motel to date.” Hal pats the glowing vehicle much to Barry’s dismay. “There’s no way I’m faster than that.” “Want to bet? How about I give ya fifty to motivate ya.” Hal places a fifty dollar bill on the hood of his car. “Fifty bucks to beat you?” “Fifty’s a fifty.” Barry glares at the money debating, until he finally relents. “Fine.”

The two line up at the edge of Hal’s car, Hal starts revving his engine as he begins the count down. “Five!” Barry can feel his anxiety curl uncomfortably in his stomach. “Four!” The cool evening breeze makes Barry shiver. “Three, two, one! Go!” Hal zooms forwarder before he ends the count down. Barry glares at Hal but doesn’t let the cheap trick distract him. Barry closes his eyes and takes a short breath before his feet move. He opens his eyes to see electricity coming off him as he rounds the edge of the wear house. He notices Hal just before he passes him and rounds the next corner. Barry can feel the sparks coming off him specifically around his new lightning scares that cover his body like tattoos. Two more quick turns and he see the car, he snatches the fifty dollars off the hood but doesn’t stop. Barry laps Hal around twenty times before Hal get to the finish lines and when Barry stops he gives the most devilish smile as he waves the money.

Hal lays down on his bike giving a warm smile to Barry before burying his head in his arms. “I’m never going to beat you in a race am I?” “Hey don’t be a sore loser after all you’re the one that wanted to race, not to mention that head start.” Barry pats Hal’s head as he pouts over his loss. Barry then notices the slight whiff of smoke and a small burning sensation. It doesn’t take long to see his clothes are burning, he quickly pats them down to kill the flames but that doesn’t stop Hal’s thundering laugher. “Oh shut up, how did they even catch on fire?” “Probably friction or something, so maybe running with clothes is a bad idea.” Hal jokes as Barry glares at him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you but that’s not happening.” A quiet chime sounds from Hal’s wrist watch, bringing their attention to it. “Alarm?” Barry asks only to have his friend shake his head no. 

Hal motions for Barry to be quiet as he presses a button on the watch and a holographic screen appears. “Hey Bats, I’m kinda with a friend right now so can you call back later?” Hal asks the screen which turns into an image of a bat. “I don’t have time to call you back later lantern, I’m busy enough as it is, so tell me how the biosuit I gave you is doing.” Whoever’s on the other side of the call sounds irritated. “It hugs a bit too tight in a few places but other than that it’s fine.” “Ok need to adjust the fitting, that’s all I needed bye.” With that the call ends. “He couldn’t wait for that?” Barry ask. “He’s used to getting his way instantly, but he pays well so I can’t complain.” “So you work for him?” Barry asks now curious of this mysterious man. “With! I work with him, he’s a prick half the time and tries to boss everyone around.” “Whatever if he gives you jobs see if he’d be willing to get me some.” Hal’s face contorts into a mix of concern and fear. “Trust me, you don’t want to meet him let alone work for or with him.” “I need money and living with a cop isn’t all that appealing to me.” Hal hangs his head not wanting to fight. “Fine I’ll take you to him tomorrow but I warned you.”

They decide to do a few more races around the wear house before dropping Barry off at Lenny’s house. Barry unlocks the door to Lenny’s house after saying good night to Hal. Before falling asleep he raids the kitchen for something to eat. Once he’s eaten he crashes out on the sofa despite having a bed just down the hall. Barry wakes to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs, he finds Lenny in the kitchen cooking the delicious meal. “Morning.” Barry grumbles rubbing his eyes. “Ya know I gave you a bed to sleep in so I could have the sofa in the mornings.” Lenny huffs angrily. “Sorry I was really tired when I got back.” “Whatever, just don’t stay here all day and make a mess.” Lenny tells Barry as he makes two plates worth of food. “Don’t worry, I’m seeing about a job today so I’ll be gone whenever Hal gets here.” Barry reassures as he starts chomping down his food. “That’s good, but be careful you just got out of the hospital, and I don’t need you going back there this soon.” Barry gives him an “ok” sign before returning to the sofa.

Lenny leaves for work after a bit, leaving Barry alone. The peace and quiet doesn’t last though not long into his solace he hears a knock at the door. Opening it reveals Hal. “You still want to meet him? Cus this is your only chance to back out.” “Yep, if he got money I got to meet him.” Barry skips passed Hal and jumps into his truck excited to see the mystery man. “Ok, some ground rules, don’t steal, don’t be a dick, and just stay by me. Okay?” “Ya ya I got it.” Hal doesn’t drive long and parks the car at the old wear house, before stepping out and activating his ring. “We’re going to Gotham but it’ll take forever with the car and traffic.” “Oh so what do I have to run there or...” “No last time you ran your clothes burned plus you don’t even know where to go.” Hal’s ring glows bright before it makes a plane. “Get in.” Hal directs as he prepares for takeoff. Once Barry jumps in Hal takes off.

Even in a plane it takes about half an hour to get into Gotham. “We there yet?” Barry nags. “I will drop you out of the sky, don’t tempt me.” Hal lands in front of a gigantic mansion and quickly turns off his ring. “Sure you got the right place?” Barry jokes only to have have Hal glare at him. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” Hal commands as he goes to ring the door bell. Before Hal presses the button a older man opens the door. “Hello Mr. Jordan, this must be your friend?” Barry smiles and shakes the man’s hand trying to be polite. “Ya this is him, now where’s Bats?” Hal answers pushing past the old man. “In his cave, please follow me.” The man leads them down a dark stairwell and into a spacious cave lined with technology, metal and many other things. A man sits in a chair facing a large computer. “Master Bruce, Mr. Jordan brought his friend.” The old man says.

“Huh, oh yes thanks Alfred.” He waves his hand signaling for Alfred to leave, but Bruce didn’t pay Hal or Barry any mind. “Uh hello?” Barry tries, but Bruce has his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. “Bats!” Hal shouts making Bruce spin around in annoyance. “What!?” “I got the new meta you wanted.” Hal points at Barry gaining a look of confusion from his friend. “Oh really Lantern, and what makes him a meta?” Bruce glares at Hal not even glancing at Barry. “He’s super fast.” “You have to be more specific.” Bruce grumbles in annoyance. “Barry go get something expensive from up stairs and come back.” Hal orders. Barry runs up stairs looking for anything expensive he eventually finds a bedroom with expensive looking suits much like the one Bruce was wearing. He grabs a red one that’s close to his size as well as a truly expensive watch in a dresser then runs back to the basement changing into them on the way.

“Red is definitely my color.” Barry jokes looking at the suit and showing off the watch he sole. Bruce and Hal jump as to them he left just a second ago. It takes them a moment to compose themselves, Hal just smiles triumphantly at seeing Bruce’s amazements for his friend. “Wow, you weren’t lying, is that one of my suits?” Barry shrugs. “Ya, do you want it back?” “No no keep it, after all it fits you better than it ever fit me.” Bruce says admiring Barry new look. “See he even dresses up nice what more could you ask for in a meta?” Hal asks Bruce. “Well we’ll definitely need to test his speed but if he’s willing to work with me, I won’t complain. I can help you get faster and harness the power if that’s what you’re looking for, all you have to do is help me with a few things when I ask, ok?” Barry thinks for a second. “How much will I get payed?” Bruce laughs at that before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a stack of hundred dollar bills. “This is just my pocket money, so I’d say about thirty to fifty times this, depending on the job and how well you did it.” Bruce hands Barry the money with little care for it. Barry gladly snatches and counts the money. 

“What do you need done first?” Barry asks gaining a chuckle from Bruce. “Eager, I like that. We’ll start by testing just how fast you are, so we need a training ground, thankfully I already have one.” Bruce leads them to his back yard it’s beautiful, full of plants, a small hedge garden hiding a lounging area, and two grave stones adorned with flowers. Alfred appears beside Bruce holding some gym cloths. “Here you are master Bruce.” “Thank you Alfred, Barry put these on and do a few laps around the house.” Barry eagerly does as he’s told and rushes around the house leaving Bruce and Hal alone. “He not your pet, so don’t treat him like one.” Hal says finally allowing his anger to show. “Relax Hal, I don’t have any intention of harming him.” “You better not or else I will murder you, and don’t even think of giving him one of your bullshit contacts.” Bruce and Hal glare at each other. “Watch who you threaten Hal or you might find a bullet in your head.” Hal glares before turn to watch his friend run and Bruce does the same.


	8. Hint of rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny goes to help his friend and sister.

Lenny finishes his shift at the police department and heads down to his best friend’s work shop. Mick Rory is working on a car when Lenny arrives at the mechanic’s place. “Hey Mick!” Lenny greets as he approaches his friend. “Huh, oh hi Lenny. What are you doing here so early, don’t you have that coma boy to look after.” Mick finishes what he’s working on before turning to his friend and whipping the grease off his hands with a wash rag. “Barry woke up a few days ago. He’s staying at my place till he has a job and an apartment.” “So you’re only telling me this now? When can I meet the kid?” Mick asks a tad bit angry at only being informed now. “You could have met him in the hospital if you wanted, but you can meet him tonight if you want to get drinks later.” Mick smiles at the prospect of drinks with his friend.

The two men talk for almost an hour before they hear a crash inside the auto shop. “The hell was that?” Lenny says startled. “No clue but come on.” Mick walk inside the shop with Lenny following close behind. A hub cap spins on the floor with small foot prints in the dust leading under a car. Mick leans down to find a young boy with fire red hair cowering under it. “Kiddo get out from under there before you get hurt.” The boy shivers in fear but obeys, he crawls out from under the car and stands up. “What’s your name kid?” Lenny asks. “Wally, sir.” Wally shifts uncomfortably and rubs his arms. “What are you doing in my shop?” Mick questions. “I like cars, I just wanted to see how they work.” “Really? So why did you hide.” The boy is hiding something and both Lenny and Mick know it. “Thought you might get mad at me for being here.” Mick spots bruises around the kids arms and collar, when Wally notices him staring at them he move to hide the bruises. “Do you want me to show you what I do? Hell if you want you can help me work on some of these but nothing to difficult I don’t need you getting hurt.” Wally hesitates but nods his head. “I’d like that...”

Lenny takes note of what the kid looks like and whispers to Mick. “Fine out who his parents are so I can see if those bruises are from them.” Mick nods. “I’m gonna let him sleep here if he wants, since my house is just upstairs.” “Don’t force him you don’t need a kidnaping charge on you. Try not to scare him off either, cus I told I’d help Lisa with a project her and Alex are working on.” Mick nods then turns to the kid and begins to show the kid around. Lenny walk back to his car but Mick yells to him. “Tell Lisa I’ll help test out something if she wants, ok?” “Ya, she needs all the help she can get.” Lenny takes one last glance at the kid, he looks nervous but happy around the cars and grease. Lenny makes his way to STAR labs. He meets Lisa and Alex in the testing room, setting up targets on one side of the walls. Two guys he doesn’t know hold what looks like colorful toys a kid would play with.

Lenny smiles as his sister looks at him. “Good you made it, we were just about to start.” She hands him one of the colorful items and lines him up with the other men. Alex finishes setting up the targets, he also grabs one colorful ball. “Okay so all of you have a different item Lenny you have our frost shot, Mark is holding the weather wand, and Sam you have the mirror suit.” Lisa explains. “So how do we use them?” Mark asks. “Well for you and Lenny just use it like a wand and a gun, for Sam it’s just a button.” Alex says as he tosses the ball he has at a target, the ball breaks on contact and splashes acid on the target. “See like just like that.” Following instruction Lenny aims for the center of the target, as he pulls the trigger a blinding light flashes as well as a a strong amount of force pushes him back, this makes him stumble and rub his eyes. When he regains his vision he sees the target incased in sharp jagged ice, light frost is around the big ice block, and some snow is sprinkling to the ground. “Wow, that’s...” Lenny couldn’t find any words to describe is amazement and shock. “Hmm, we’ll need to make something to cut down the glare and kickback but at least it works.” Lisa says as Alex’s writes it down some notes.

Mark tries next he waves the wand in a circle, like a magician would to their hat, quickly a small tornado erupts from the wand. It starts to double in size, mark struggles to stand still or hold on, a second later he loses grip on the wand. With the wand no longer being controlled the tornado vanishes as quickly as it appeared, the wand hits the ground with a mix of a wooden and metallic clank. “I-I don’t think that thing’s safe Alex!” Mark shutters. “To much power, don’t worry I can probably fix that in a week.” Alex mumbles writing down more things. Mark glares at Alex then leaves the testing room, probably to calm down from the shock or his annoyance at Alex.

“Uh quick question are you sure this is completely safe?” Sam asks. “Should be, if anything yours might not even do anything since it’s just a theory Alex had.” Lisa responses. Sam seems nervous to press the button on his waist. He hesitates but does press the button, initially it doesn’t look like it did anything. “So is something supposed to happen or is it broken?” Alex grabs a hand-mirror from the table, and points to another mirror he had placed on the wall. “Walk into it, and come out of this one.” Sam laughs at the crazy idea Alex just said, but Alex is completely serious. “You know that’s impossible right?” “Nothing is impossible the new metas prove that. We need to know how to combat the metas that will use their power against us.” Alex explains to Sam’s reluctance.

“Fine, fine, but if this doesn’t work don’t complain.” Sam turns to the mirror on the wall, he reaches out to touch it but instead of placing his hand on the mirror it sinks into it. Sam jolts his hand back in surprise. “What the hell!” Alex smiles at Sam’s shock. Sam slowly moves again to put his hand into the mirror, it goes through easily so Sam moves more of himself it the mirror until he’s completely inside the mirror. Lisa, Lenny, and Alex watch as Sam’s figure slowly disappears into the mirror until Alex sees Sam inside the mirror he’s holding. Sam’s hand reaches out of the mirror and slowly Sam pulls himself out of the mirror. “Holy crap, it’s like a whole new world inside there.” Sam says with pure amazement. “I’d say that’s a success.” Alex retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and took forever but with everything going on it’s been hard to make this, stay safe, and be productive with school and work. I’ve also had some writers block so that didn’t help. Sorry again hopefully I can keep this going you you guys like this.


End file.
